Let's Not Fight
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: Jay says something he shouldn't and Rosie get's mad, will things get fixed? Two-shot. No relation to The Fossil Fighter; Jay exept for main person.
1. Chapter 1

**A:/N TWO-SHOT TIME! I felt like I owed you guys. So as I was sitting watching Sonic Underground my superhero pajama pants, I thought up a little two-shot. This has nothing to do with my current fic. It's set, meh, after all the world saving stuff. Enjoy. **

xXxRoise POVxXx

I don't think I have ever been this mad! Ever! At anyone! Least of all _him_! I would expect it from anyone else, but he should just know better!

If you haven't guessed I'm mad at Jay. That _idiot_ has become nearly the bane of my existence. Here's how it happened;

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking around the island__a few nights ago when I head distinct yelling coming from around the building. I peeked around the corner to see noting out of the ordinary, it was just Jay and Ethan arguing._

"_Face it, Purse Dog, you're gunna' shatter." Ethan sneered. Jay visibly angered more._

"_You're wrong." Jay said sternly and simply._

"_You're just too fragile. So keep your paws off." Ethan continued arrogantly. It dawned on me that they were talking about me, as they generally were. Jay lost it at round-house kicked Ethan in the face. Ethan went down, by maintained consciousness. Jay crouched to his level._

"_No, paws off; she's mine." Jay said as sternly as I've ever heard him. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I know, I know, it was a sweet gesture and I shouldn't be acting like this, but, I'm not _his_. In short; I've been avoiding him. It's been two days, and there have been no issues as of yet.

_Knock, knock, knock _

Of course. I ignored the knocking and stared into my book. I wasn't reading the words, but it made a good excuse. How does one knock on a sliding door anyway? Well, he's Jay, he can do anything. I heard the door open and footsteps hit my floor rhythmically.

"Hey Rose." Jay says casually. I ignore him and stare into my book. There's a weight shift in my bed that tells me Jay sat down.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks. Oh, Jay.

"I'm not mad." I say not looking up from my book. Jay pushes my book down so he's looking at me. He looks run down, like he hasn't sleep in a few days.

"Look me in the eye and say it." Jay said, being stern. He knows my only weakness. I can look him in the eye on any other occasion, why would now be any different?

"I'm not mad at you."

Did I really just say that again? I guess I did because Jay got up and left without a word. I put my head in my hands and try not to feel awful. Jay, why do you do these things to me? I can come to grips with the fact I love you, and I can grip the fact those words won't leave my mouth for a while, but still. I sigh and lift my head from my hands. Something feels off though. I notice my hands are wet, as is my face, my eyes are puffy, and my breath is jagged.

I had been crying the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked around the island, trying to clear my mind of the disaster that was my situation right now, I noticed a lack of…well, life. The streets were bare, the hum of people was quiet, and it was weird. The few people I did see looked at me like I was a foreign abnormality here, like I was an outcast.

Jay, sometimes I hate you more than you know.

I kept walking, canning the anger and sadness that the staring eyes were causing me. I came to the park area, where I found a note in a very precarious place; pinned to my favorite tree. How can one have a favorite tree you ask? Well this on has a HUGE crack in the trunk, and an indent, almost like a fist mark, it's kinda' cool. I take the note from the tree (my name is scrawled on the front) and open it up.

_Rose,_

_Know where you thanked me for saving you from B.B.? Meet me there at midnight. If you don't come, next is the begging, and I'm a great beggar._

_The Dark King of Epic Awesomeness (Jay)_

I smiled at the note, mad or not, Jay still makes me smile. But the undertone of the note was something I'd rather not think about; being nabbed by B.B. (**A:/N I refuse to reveal too much, since you aren't there in the other fic yet.**) The memory makes me shudder, the night before, makes me blush, and everything in-between is hazy at best.

That night was just…I don't have a thesaurus in front of me, so I can't think of a word for how…well, you get the point. I won't spill any detail, but Jay is one sweet guy. He may seem like he's clueless sometimes, but he's quite…awkwardly adorable. I felt eyes on me the whole way back to my surrogate home on the island, but lost in thought I hardly noticed.

I walked into my room, feeling the weigh of being up at midnight tonight not being good for my messed-up sleep cycle. I made the snap decision to crash on my bed.

^11:30 P.M.^

I awoke dazed and in the dark. I glanced at the small digital clock on my bedside table;

11:30

Love it. I brushed my teeth and hair, and skipped on the pigtails, opting for a ponytail instead. I glanced in the mirror and made sure that my clothes weren't too wrinkled from crashing for…eight hours. I snuck out of the building (our guards sleep on the job) and made my way to the park area. The blissful quiet of the evening was accompanied by soft music coming from where I was supposed to meet Jay. As I got closer I recognized the song as Dance Inside by All American Rejects. I noticed Jay lounging against a tree, eyes closed, and face unreadable.

I knocked on a large oak tree signaling the fact I was here. Jay opened one eye and smiled at my shenanigans. He stood to greet me, and he was already in begging mode. AAR and he has on a sleeveless shirt…cheater. His taller form loomed over me, angel eyes on me…

Ha, I have to remember that(**A:/N I know that makes very little sense…but hey, I love that line and didn't have the heart to cut it.**)

"I'm sorry, but I need to know why you're mad, and don't say you aren't." Jay muttered quietly. I bit my lip; I figured that's what this was about.

"I'm not mad, I told you yesterday." I tried. He rolled his eyes and lifted my waist, holding me to his body, so I had no choice but to stare him right in the eye.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"I already did." I mumbled, trying to ignore the blush that was on my face. Jay grinned, and flipped us so that he could pin me against a tree, and he could press against me even more. Great, I know what he's doing; he's going to make it more awkward until I tell him.

Great.

"Now?" Jay asked a full blown grin on his face, and humor in his eyes. Damn my stubbornness! I looked away, and next thing I knew; I was on the ground, arms pinned above me, Jay above me, beaming.

"Fine! You little demon! I heard you and Ethan arguing, and you say I was yours…I'm not, and that made me mad…okay?" I muttered, not meeting his eyes. Jay looked confused.

"I thought that…" He said, trailing off.

"What?"

"I thought you were kind of…ya' know, into me." He said shyly.

"Jay…"

"I'm sorry. But…whatever we are, I know I don't want to mess it up. I- I love you, Rosie, and even if you don't love me…" He sighed and stopped.

"I love you too Jay."

And in that moment, everything felt right, and I knew that we wouldn't fight again for a long, long time.

**A:/N Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Fluffy! I would like to once more remind you, this has nothing to do with my main Fanfiction, except key plot points! Tell me what you thought! Today my friend said "Maximum Ride without the wings." Ha! She got what I was aiming at!**


End file.
